Transylvanian Nights
by The 8 elements
Summary: Seto Kaiba is invited to stay in Transylvania with his cousin Seth, he takes Mokuba, Kisara, Atem, Yugi and Mana with him. It was supposed to be a normal holiday, but this was not to be. A demon that haunts the town wants Seto, but the reasons are unknown to him. But after arriving, his life is turned upside down, never to be normal again.(Vanhelsin twist to it, but not completely)
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, here is my newest story, I hope that you like it. I got my idea to do this story because I always loved the stories of Vanhelsin and other creatures associated with Nosferatu, which is basically the un-dead. So I put together some ideas and here it is, hope you like it.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Over the many years that the world has lived, a single country was surrounded by many myths, stories and legends, mainly involving the beings of the un-dead, creatures known only as Nosferatu, usually creatures like werewolves, zombies, demons and the most famous of them all, vampires. The country had been feared by the people who live there and by others from around the world, the name of the country only has to be said to install fear among those who fear the un-dead, Transylvania.

It was in the year of 1489, a young count of Transylvania was going about his usual day, where he walked around the home that he lived in, although there was something different about this man. He was fascinated with the occult and bringing the dead back to life, but it was something that was feared in the country as well as forbidden by those who rule over the country, but he didn't care, all he cared about was himself and his hobbies, although there were others who would say that his hobbies were more like they were crimes of the highest degree, trying to play God.

But this man went one step too far, and it turned out to be the greatest achievement in his life, something that he would never forget.

Several months ago, he had found a book at the town library that had grabbed his eye, even though he had his own library, it had no books that had brought any interest to him, unlike the town library. The book that he had found was a step by step manual to help raise your own army of the dead, ranging from all kings of un-dead monsters, but the ones he was interested in was the two most powerful, werewolves and vampires.

The book itself was over 1000 years old and had been passed down by the elders of a tribe from the most remote parts of the world who had the ability to wake the dead, and this was something that he had always dreamed of. So he took the book back to his home, he began to look through all the steps that would help him to achieve what he wanted. So he set off to do just that, the process would take a few months to finally be ready, but that wasn't going to stop him.

Over those past few months, he had prepared everything for the spell that he would be performing, from studying up on the language that would be needed to be spoken in, which turned out to be Latin, to making sure that he mind would be strong enough to perform the spell.

So now, after several months of preparation, he was finally ready to perform the spell that he had been so desperate to try.

He made his way down to the basement to his home where everything was to be performed. In the basement was many candles and ancient medallions, on the floor was a chalk drawing of the star of the devil, a clear sign of his ill intentions.

In the middle of the star was a wooden stand that the book was laying on, open to the page that he needed. He was now standing in front of the book as he gazed down at the spell that he would recite, it would be risky to perform, but he would speak the spell even if it cost him his life.

He cleared his throat before he began to recite the spell.

**Dierum malorum, deprecationem meam, et non reducat qui moritur, et liberatus est praeteritorum malorum Vivere rursus ad horum petere. **

The star on the ground began to glow very brightly and strong wind came out of nowhere and was now circulating around the basement in which the man was now in. But he couldn't stop, so he went on.

**Deos inferos obsecro, animas eorum qui ab eis et scidit regnum, potentia et scientia tua dona referre magnitudinem mundi de diu. Deos inferos, umbrarum dominos exaudi vocem det mihi solvant sicut fuit cum vis redire ad mundum; **

After reciting the spell, the brightness from the star reached unbelievable levels and the wind was even stronger than before. A burst of green energy was released from the book before it dived at the man, piercing his body, being absorbed in to his body to begin the destruction that he had desired.

The blood in his veins began to burn, his heart beat started to quicken and his head began to hurt. He screamed in agony, and as he did, his k nine teeth grew in length as did his tongue. But it was when all the pain stopped that he realised something, he had no heartbeat, he was now a being that could not be killed, the lord of darkness, a vampire.

He began to laugh, finally, after so many years of research and looking, he had finally become what he always wanted, and he now had power that no one could match.

That night, he had used his powers to reek havoc of the town in which he resided in, transforming his body in to a grotesque form of a vampire bat, but it had some human characteristics. His new powers of darkness gave him the ability to control the power of life and death.

Throughout those years, no one would ever forget the reign of terror that he had inflicted, and no one would dare to forget his name.

Marius Octavian Dartz

* * *

**What do you think? I tried to make it as medieval as possible, oh here are the translations:**

**1) ****Dierum malorum, deprecationem meam, et non reducat qui moritur, et liberatus est praeteritorum malorum Vivere rursus ad horum petere = **In evil days, my supplication, and does not lead back who is dying, and they were delivered their past ills, And to the relive to ask for

**2) ****Deos inferos obsecro, animas eorum qui ab eis et scidit regnum, potentia et scientia tua dona referre magnitudinem mundi de diu. Deos inferos, umbrarum dominos exaudi vocem det mihi solvant sicut fuit cum vis redire ad mundum; =** Gods, I pray thee, the grave, the souls of those who belong to them: he clave kingdom, the power and your knowledge to relate to the greatness of the gifts of the world from long ago. Gods of the Lower World, lords of the shades you want to hear the voice of give me the pay as he was with to go back to the world;

**When I tried to change it from English to Latin, I typed something different in, but this translation is just as good.**

**Anyway, please give a review **


	2. The invitaion

**Hey everyone, I'm back. Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it.**

**P.S so sorry for the late update**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The invitation**

It was just another normal day at Kaiba Corporation, Seto sat in his office, working through a mountain of paperwork that his so-called employees were supposed to be doing, but no, they just couldn't do any of their work right. So now, here Seto was, sitting in his office and working through every single bit of paper, making sure that there are no mistakes.

As he was working through the papers, there was a faint knock at his door, but he didn't notice the knock on his office door. A few minutes later, there was another knock at his door, but it was louder this time, and Seto did hear it this time. He gave a quick glance up at the door, but looked back down at his work.

"Come in," he said, he heard the door open and some footsteps before the door was closed. As soon as the door was closed, he found himself on the floor after being tackled to the ground by a mesh of black and white hair. There was very few people that he knew that would have that hair colour and tackle him to the ground like this, so he quickly realised who it was that had knocked him out of his chair.

"I thought I told you two not to do that while I am at work," he said to the two people on top of him, but the two just laughed before one of them replied.

"Aw, come on big brother, you need to loosen up a bit more and start having some fun," the smaller person head. He was a teen about 15 years old, average height for his age, with jet black spiky hair that went to his shoulder blades, he was Mokuba Kaiba, his younger brother by 4 years. Seto looked at his little brother and then turned to the other person who tackled him down. She was a young woman who was about 18 years old, with bright white hair with crystal blue eyes. She was his girlfriend, Kisara Crawford, the adopted daughter of Maximillion Pegasus, or Crawford if he was in private.

Before another word was said, he was helped back to his feet by the two younger teens who had knocked him over, but when he was up, Kisara latched on to him with one of her hugs. Seto gave a small smile before asking her something.

"Aren't you a little too old to be doing this kind of stuff?" He asked and Kisara just smiled up at him as she let go of him.

"You're only as young as you feel Seto, and right now I feel like I'm a kid again," she said and Seto just rolled his eyes at her statement. So he just went back to work while Mokuba and Kisara sat down on one of the couches in the office, turning the television on as well so they wouldn't be bored.

"Hey Seto, have you heard from Seth lately?" Mokuba asked from his place on the couch.

"No I haven't, but you must remember Mokuba, the part of Transylvania he's living in at the moment doesn't have the best technology." Seto explained.

"Oh yeah, I keep forgetting about that," he said as he had a faint blush on his cheeks, which made Kisara giggle a little.

"Don't worry Mokuba, not everyone remembers everything," she said, but then turned to look at where Seto was working at his desk on some paperwork, "Unlike some people." She added, which did grab Seto's attention, Mokuba burst out laughing while Seto just gave a small chuckle before going back to working through all the papers on his desk.

After a few hours had passed, all three were still in Seto's office, but then his secretary contacted him on his intercom.

_"Sorry to bother you Mr Kaiba, but you have an in-coming call on-line 6." _He sighed before giving a reply.

"Patch it through," he said as he waited to hear a beeping noise, signalling that he could pick up the phone. Not long after, he heard the noise and picked up the phone.

"Seto Kaiba speaking, who is this?" He asked, not long later, he heard a very cheerful voice.

_"Wow cous, you could be a little more cheerful you know."_

"Sweet Jesus, how are you doing Seth?" As soon as he asked the question, both Mokuba and Kisara came to his side, trying to listen in on the conversation, but Seto pushed them back in the direction of the couch.

_"I'm doing all right at the moment, it's actually nice living here, very peaceful, much better than down town Domino."_ Seth explained, and got a chuckle from Seto.

"You would get my approval on that there, this place can be quite noisy. Although, I have a feeling that you called for something else than just a friendly hello," Seto said, which didn't surprise Seth in the least.

_"Okay, Okay, you got me. There was another reason to me calling you today, I wanted to ask if you wanted to come over for a visit, all expenses paid of course."_ Seth explained, which did surprise Seto.

"Let me get this straight, you would like myself, Mokuba and Kisara to come over on an all expenses paid trip to Transylvania. Is there anything I missed out?" Seto asked and once again, had Kisara and Mokuba at his sides, only this time he didn't bother pushing them away.

_"Yeah that's right, but um, maybe a few more people to?"_ Seth hesitated to ask.

Seto thought about the request that his cousin had asked, he had a feeling he would ask something like this. So after a few minutes thinking, he took out some paper and a pen and started taking notes.

"Alright Seth, who else do you want us to bring?" He asked, with Kisara and Mokuba giving each other a high-five.

_"Oh thanks, I was hopping maybe Yugi, Atem and Mana. I haven't seen them in ages, and Mana is my sister, you think she would contact me more." _Even Seto gave off a small laugh at the comment. Yes it was true, Seth's little sister Mana was also the cousin of the Kaibas.

"Look Seth, I'll see how fast we can get up there, but don't bother paying for it, I can do that myself." Seto explained, looking to his side to see Kisara and Mokuba holding hands and spinning in a circle.

_"Well okay, I mean, if you're alright with that, call me when you have a date figured out,"_ the cousins bid their goodbyes. When Seto hung up, he once again found himself on the floor, with Mokuba and Kisara on top of him. Kisara was practically shouting at him.

"Thanks Seto, you're the best boyfriend I could ever have!" She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before Seto told the two of them to get off him, which they did quickly enough, but Seto found it hard to move because of the bear hug Mokuba was giving him.

"Thanks big brother, I can't wait to see Seth again," he said as he finally let go of his older brother.

"Alright, both of you head down to the lobby, I need to make a call or two before we go home," both were out of the room in an instant. Seto chuckled to himself before returning to his seat behind his desk, picking up his phone and dialling a number, waiting for his call to be answered.

_"Hello, Muto household, Atem speaking."_

"Atem, It's me, Seto. I hope I'm not bothering you at the moment," Seto said and got a small chuckle from the other person.

_"No, that's fine Seto, I was just helping Yugi with the shop. What's up then?"_ Atem asked.

"Well, I just got a call from your girlfriend's brother."

_"Really, how's Seth doing by the way? Mana hasn't been able to call him at all."_

"Well, he's not happy about her not calling for starters," Seto explained to the other male.

_"Ha ha, I guess he's not."_

"Second, he's invited myself, Mokuba, Kisara, Yugi, Mana and yourself to come for a visit."

_"Whoa, really. Talk about a nice gesture, but I don't think three of us could afford that kind of thing Seto. I mean, we can't just leave the shop for our Grandpa to look after."_ Atem explained, clearly worried about the welfare of his Grandpa.

"Don't worry about that Atem, I can afford to send you three there. Besides, I'm sure that you have some friends that could help your Grandpa out." Seto explained, clearly understanding the worry that Atem had for his grandfather.

_"That is true, hold on, let me talk to my Grandpa a minute,"_ Atem explained. Seto waited for his reply as Atem went to ask his questions. Seto could faintly hear him yell down to his family if it was alright with them, l but he wasn't able to hear any replies at all. It was only about a minute later that Atem returned.

_"Well, it's official. the three of us will be joining you on your trip. Thank god Grandpa has a friend that's just moved back to Domino. Do have an idea of when you'd like to head out?"_ Atem asked, Seto himself had luckily put back time for about a month, which he did every year to spend time with his family.

"Yes actually. I put back about a month every year to spend some time with my family, starting Monday next week will be my holiday time. Would that be alright for you?"

_"Yeah, that sounds fine. I assume that we'll be taking your private jet."_

"Obviously, it would be quicker and I would travel no other way. I suggest getting up at about 3:00 am next Monday, I would like to take off before sunrise."

_"Yeah sure, I'll tell Yugi and Mana. Thanks for all that Seto, bye."_ They bid each other goodbye before hanging up their phones. Seto quickly packed up all of his belongings before heading to the elevator, and out down the lobby.

When he got down into the lobby, and as he asked, Mokuba and Kisara were there waiting for him.

"Hey bro, how'd it go?" Mokuba asked him as he approached the two.

"It went fine Mokuba. By the way, we'll be leaving at about 5:00 am next Monday. Hope that's alright with you?"

The response he got was being tackled into a bear hug by the two, although this time he managed to stay up on his feet, unlike the last few times.

"Alright you two, you can let go now," he said and they did. The three left the building and headed to a parked limo that was waiting for them.

"Hey Seto, are we gonna pick up the others on the way back?" Mokuba asked as he took his seat in the limo, with Kisara and Seto taking their seats right beside him.

"No Mokuba, you've got to remember that we are leaving Monday, we still have a while to wait," he explained to the young teen, who blushed when he realised they still had a while until they would be leaving.

"Now Seto, don't be like that. He's just excited is all, and so am I for that matter," Kisara added as she leaned in and kissed Seto right on the lips, and Seto kissed her back. They would have gone longer if someone else wasn't in the back of the limo with them.

"Aw man, gross, cut that out you two lovebirds," Mokuba said with a grossed out look on his face. The two broke apart and laughed at the younger male in the limo with them. They knew one day that he would be doing the same thing, so they decided to humour him and broke apart, making small talk on the way back to their home.

Once they arrived at the Kaiba estate, Mokuba jumped out of their vehicle at top speed while the other two got out at a normal pace, with smiles on their faces as they watched Mokuba run about in the front yard, oh how hyperactive of him.

"Mokuba, calm down, we need to go inside now," Kisara said to the young teen, which managed to stop him.

"Alright, sorry. I'm just so excited, I mean, we're gonna see Seth in less than a week and I can't remember the last time I saw him, so excuse any jumping from now on." Seto and Kisara chuckled at his behaviour as the walked inside their home, but then again, it was to be expected from a young teen to be this active.

"Good day Mr Kaiba," Roland said as he greeted the young family. He was a loyal employee of the Kaibas and always stood by the sides of Seto and Mokuba when they were younger against their stepfather, and for that, Seto would always keep him around.

"Good day Roland, any trouble at all?" Seto asked, and just then, a smashing sound was heard and Mokuba was seen dashing from the scene.

"Other than Mr Mokuba running away from something that he has just broken, no sir," he replied as he went off to asses the damage. Seto sighed at the thought, sometimes Mokuba could really be a handful for the teen billionaire, but he loved him none the less.

"Well, we had better go see to him, don't want him breaking anything else now do we?" Kisara said and Seto nodded his head in agreement.

The small family spent the rest of the night talking, playing games and watching some movies,as well as making sure that they had something to eat. By the end of the night, Mokuba was completely exhausted, and Seto ended up helping him into bed that night, sometimes he could tire himself out as much as he would with Seto. After he made sure that Mokuba was settled down for the night, he headed off to his own room for the night, with the thoughts of seeing his cousin in his thoughts the whole way.

* * *

**Well, finally got this chapter up and running, hopefully it won't take as long with the second chapter, but hell, never know, hope you enjoyed it. :)**


End file.
